tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Siberian Duchy
The '''Siberian Duchy '''is a Duchy within the Mongol Grand Duchy in the Nuuk Empire. The duchy is sparesely populated, with most of the population concentrated in major population centers, such as Bor'itsk, Dyrov, Irkutsk, Magadan, Treust', Uelen, and the capital, Kamchatskygrand. The duchy is largely used for mining, as many valuable resources, such as gold, iron, and uranium lie beneath the surface. As a matter of fact, the cities of Bor'itsk and Dyrov were founded specificially to become mining colonies. Irkutsk has been converted to a mining colony. Treust was founded on account of its central position between the Four Trails of Siberia. The duchy is important to the Nuuk Empire's energy and economy, as the resources mined there are important to both. History Siberia was once a part of the Russian Federation, an ancient state that fell around a thousand years ago to the Ecological Galactic Republic. After this, it became a puppet to the EGR, as the harsh landscape was deemed uninhabitable. This situation perpetuated until the Decade's War, when Siberia joined the Freedom Pact and fought against the EGR. Siberia aided greatly in the success of Russia in the east, as it forced EGR troops to move south. Once the war ended, Siberia was liberated and became a republic. It stood idly by as the Nuuk Empire expanded into Africa, but later accepted an invitation to the Asian Group. It fought against the Nuuk Empire, but was not prepared for an invasion from the North and East. The captured regions in Siberia became vital to the Nuuk Empire's expansion into Asia. Around this time, the nation lost Vladivostok to the Weltreich. The Nuuk Empire would capture Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, forcing Siberia to capitulate. After this victory, the Nuuk Empire was able to crush remaining resistance in Asia. When Siberia became a duchy and was annexed, Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky became the capital and was renamed Kamchatskygrad. In the Greater Decade's War, much of the Siberian Duchy along with a majority of the Grand Duchy of Mongolia would fall under occupation to the Weltreich, lead by brilliant tactician, Carolus Ironhard. Kamchatskygrad would be nuked only once but later captured. Dyrov would become a massive battlegrand, with a giant Reich army led by Ironhard, defeating a large Nuuk force. After the war, Kamchatskygrad was rebuilt, and the cities of Bor'itsk and Dyrov were founded. The cities grew rapidly, as miners were promised food and housing. The three port cities of New Qaanaaq, Yslav, and Zhekov were founded as a nexus to Greenland. The construction of Kaviq Bridge led the small city of Uelen to grow rapidly, and the path to Magadan led to the foundation of Treust'. Today, the duchy's economy is thriving, and many lower-class workers relocate there for good jobs. AAR Claims The Australasian Aboriginal Republic, under the Julius Administration, has made several attempts to purchase the Duchy, though have declined on the offer each time, choosing to go with selling other, smaller lands such as Burma and Talamankan. Under the Matilda Administration, the AAR in fact, claimed the Siberian Duchy as being AAR territory, along with the rest of Nuuk Asian territory. They did not proceed in forcing those claims, though, for the most part. Category:Nuuk Empire Category:Internal Territory Category:Nuuk Duchies